High School Diaries
by gmwandplus
Summary: Yaya and Rima are the worst spellers. Utau and Amu are the worst Grammar Nazis. They're all different. But they're all the BIGGEST DENIERS ON THE PLANET. Their diaries are proof for that. INSPIRED BY TSUKI NO KIMI'S RIMA CAN'T SPELL.
1. Prologue

Rima-tan's diary! MOM! IF IT'S YOU, NO TOUCH!

I swear. It is so _not my idea _of keeping a – blergh – diary. It's Amu's. She was like, "Rima, come on! It's not like I'm gonna read it!" Well, excuse_ me_, but I'm **_POSITIVE_** she'll read it. She – like Yaya, and Utau, and even LULU – think I like Fuyuki.

WHICH I DON'T.

But I'm in love with French fries, if that helps.

Okay, it doesn't.

_BUT TELL AMU AND YAYA AND LULU THAT I DO_ _NOT LIKE FUYUKI CHICKEN BUTT HAIR KIRISHIMA! HONEST! THEY ARE INSANE IF THEY THINK I DO!_

I think some _git _told them. Probably Fujisaki Nagihiko, he's forever doing stuff like that to piss me off. He's Amu's _best friend_, for fuck's sake!

But I bet you it's some excuse to get closer to Amu. I bet you my entire bank account he loves her and uses the 'best-friend' approach to find out all her secrets.

NASTIIIII.

Utau. Don't touch if you value your life.

I forced my so-called friends to come to my concert tonight. It's the debut of the Teenage Dream Album! They have to come.

…Aren't they my _fwiends_?

Yes.

And Amu will hook up with Ikuto and shag him. I plan to spike her drink with alcohol.

I know I'm evil.

Yaya's diary! Candy owwnnnsss!

RIRI-TAN LIKES KIRISHIMA-KUN!

Pepe said Ran said Miki said Suu said Dia said Amu said Nagi-kun said so!

OMG!

It's so awsum! Yaya is so going to tease Riri-tan!

Uahahahahahahaha!

Hinamori Amu. Hop, Draw, Whip, Shine.

Nagihiko told me Rima likes Kirirshima!

They'd look cute together…

Fuyuki Rima.

Yes. Yes. Yessss…

It is my personal mission to get them together!

**Hello, readers. Luna here. This story was inspired by Tsuki No Kimi's ****_Rima Can't Spell_****.**

**Anywhos, WHO LIKES THE HARRY POTTER MARAUDERS' ERA? HMMM? ME!**

**So, ****_Hogwarts – Year One_**** will be up extremely soon! I'm still working on it… And as for Dorcas I decided to not include her, because I'm using Nymphadora Tonks starting from Year Two, because, Remadora, Jily, and Blackinnon are at the TOP of my OTP list.**

**Love,**

**Luna ~*~*~***


	2. The Concert

**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the other things (i.e. Disney) shown here.**

* * *

Utau. Don't touch if you value your life. 

I've been _endlessly _practicing for tonight, my legs are sore. It's 4 PM, and the concert starts at eight. I'm heading off to my senior year next year, Kukai too, but Amu, Rima, Tadase, Nagihiko, are juniors, Yaya and Kairi sophomores.

"Utau-san," a sweet voice asked behind me.

"Drop the act," I snapped,still looking out the window. Nadeshiko sighed.

"I can't," she whispered. "My mother doesn't know you know." It was my turn to sigh and roll my eyes.

"So it's only me, Tadase-kun, and Kukai that know...?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes," 'she' answered. "No, Amu doesn't know." I had just opened my mouth to speak,but she was faster than me, by raising her right palm in a 'stop' way. I glared at her.

"I think you should - you should tell Mashiro Rima," I advised, not looking in her direction. Her head snapped up and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked in a strangled whisper. "M-Mashiro Rima? Are you kidding me? The cold, impassive person who treats me like _dirt_?"

"Yes," I said, nodding. "Rima-san would give you about a week to tell Amu, or she would tell her herself. She's the only hope you have for this masquerade to end, Nagihiko. Because it is just - just plain silly."

Nadeshiko shook her head and said in her normal voice, "What will I say, tonight? I _am_ dancing for the concert."

I thought for a while and said, "Say you're stuck at work helping your mother cleaning the house because Nadeshiko is coming. You could also tell Rima-san about _you-know-what_ after you finish."

Nagihiko nodded sullenly and muttered, "See you at seven, Utau-san."

I doing something _good _for that crossdresser. Rima-san can't keep a secret, which is the reason he _has _to tell her.

* * *

Yaya's diary! Candy owwnnnsss!

Yaya's going to her first concert tonight! Yaya's so excited!

OOPS! I mean, _I'm_ going to _my _first concert tonight, and _I'm _so excited! It's Utan's first concert for Sanjo Music, so we're all going - except for Nagi-kun. He said Nadeshiko is coming, so he's helping Fujisaki-san clean the house. Oh, my phone is ringing!

**PHONE CONVO**

Yaya: _Moshi moshi!_

Kairi: _Yaya-san, it's Kairi, how are you?_

Yaya: _For the last fuckin' time, Kairi-kun, my name ain't Yaya-san, or Ace, or all the other crap you come up with, geddit?YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!_

Kairi: _O-Okay, Yaya. I just wanted to tell you my sister is fetching you guys in a limousine, okay? So - yeah. Afterwards we're all sleeping at Nagihiko-san's house. No, Nadeshiko-san won't be there, she has to stay with Utan, but I'm sure you can see her later._

Yaya: _Could you ask Utan if we could meet Naddy _after _the concert? Pwetty Pwease?_

Kairi: _I'll see what I can do. Bye,Yaya. _

I hung up happily. Yay! I might might might might might might see Nadeshiko!

* * *

Rima-tan's diary! MOM, IF IT'S YOU, NO TOUCH!

Purplehead ain't coming tonight. Hmm... See? This AMPLIFIES THE FACT THAT HE _CAN'T BE TRUSTED. _PERIOD.

And Fujisaki Nadeshiko is coming. '

Grrr. SCREW THIS.

So at six we piled into the white limo Sanjo-san sent to pick us up. It's a ninety-minute drive, since they're doing it on the outskirts of town.

"It has a TV!" Yaya cried happily. She put Nick Junior on, but I snatched the remote from her and put on Disney Channel, where _Girl Meets World_ was airing. Then we watched _Violetta _(Kukai and Tadase and Ikuto busied themselves with the Wii on the _other _TV. Man, they took the larger.

We arrived at seven-thirty-six and Sanjo-san ushered us to the front seat. I got stuck next to Amu, and I had the aisle.

"It's sarting," Amu whispered. I looked up. Utau walked on the stage in a beautiful dress that had candy pattern, and she started singing.

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you, PMS_

_Like a bitch_

_I would know_

It's a great song, really, and I'm willing to bet Ikuto forced Utau to put 'bitch' in it.

_'Cause you're hot than you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break-up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(You) You don't really wanna stay, no_

_(You) But you don't really want to go-go_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're out_

We clapped as the song ended. She then preformed _Who Am I Living For? _on a swing with flowers on the handles and a white dress and black Converse. And, when she reached a part, a few dancers came out.

_And Nadeshiko was in the middle. _

I swear. She was wearing a blue ripped tank top and ripped shorts, while the other girls were wearing pink ripped tops. She wasn't dancing Japanese. But she still moved like water. Her blue ballerinas added to her grace, and I couldn't help but _want _to be her.

She _did _dance Japanese traditional in _Legendary Lovers_, but with a bit of added hype that usually wasn't there. It was probably for the song, though. I'm in the limo alone, now, because they all went to say hi to Nadeshiko

* * *

Hinamori Amu. Hop, Draw, Whip, Shine.

Ahhh! Nadeshiko was there! NADESHIKO WAS THERE! After the concert, we all went backstage where I saw Nadeshiko with her hair in a bun and in the blue kimono she was wearing. After we talked for a while, Nadeshiko asked to speak to Rima.

"Rima's right -" I turned around, but I couldn't find her.

"The midget went to the limo," Ikuto whispered huskily in my ear. I blushed and ran to go, but Nadeshiko stopped me and said she'll go. Ah. Well, hopefully Rima isn't crying. Utau nodded to Nadeshiko curtly, then turned back to Ami and my mother, who came too but sat about two rows behind us.

* * *

**Hellozzzz. I find it hard to write in Amu and Yaya's POVs. That's why they're short. Anywhos, _Hogwarts - Year_ _One _is ALMOST DONE. Whoopee!**

**Love,**

**\- Luna ~*~***


End file.
